Behind the Scenes
by Fangirls' Anonymous
Summary: Karahrr & Subitayo plot their chaos from the Iacon Theatre on Cybertron, and we've become certain that you're wondering how we came up with Vector Prime's blackmail... As well as what you missed in the movie. VPx G1SW implied, set up. Followup to 'MoaA'.
1. Chapter 1

Want to know how it all began? Or better yet, _why_? Well, the second question can be answered by the standard issue reply of "Because we can", so I suggest that you don't ask it unless you want to make me a parrot. Parrots are pretty birds, but annoying after a while. That's why they stayed near half-blind captains; because they couldn't be shot at easily. Heh, and due to my lack of motivation at times for stories that are second priority, it might take a bit to have the other chapters up. But that's why I have my editor to jump on my aft for it, yes? Though she might be too busy reading her TF comics I got her to do so...

* * *

"Plotting is fun," Subitayo mused evilly, looking to an equally amused Karahrr in the Iacon Theater lobby. The place wasn't open yet, due to it still being early in the morning, so the two could talk freely without any mech getting suspicious and plotted against for it. That was too messy on such a lovely day. Their recent movie was very popular, bringing in suggestions of a sequel or continuation. Thus, a meeting was formed for just that purpose. Subi then smirked, adding, "We had a large turnout for "Prime Horrors"…" 

The black cat-mech nodded in wholehearted agreement, chirping "Of course!" with the remembrance of the finer moments caught on film. "But just for the sake of asking, did you sell out for later showings?" She asked, her voice suddenly holding a snicker.

"Hell yes," the theater manager happily answered, turning her gaze to the screening room. "Half of the first showing came back with more friends later that very day." The maniacal smile flashed was replaced by a thoughtful look as an idea set in. "We need to make another one of those." Karahrr gave a predator-like grin in return.

"That could easily be arranged, yes?"

"Even if merely for self-entertainment…" She broke off, finally registering Karahrr's comment. "Indeed. Shall we get what we need then?" With a final cackle and dash before the cat could answer, the room upstairs was filled with clanging as objects were thrown on the floor, as well as mutters from a distracted Subi. "No, no, no, _that _won't work… He'll see _that_. This is good!" Subi bounded back down, handing a certain gleeful conspirator the main instrument of doom, a camera, chanting, "Got 'em all!" She snatched it eagerly, playing with the controls until it was safely usable. Compared to last time's fiasco, which left them using a tweaking spare. The rest of the items were put into a pile on the side, now being rifled through. "Let's see, what else will you need? Can't forget the datapad." Said object was tossed over at the mention of it. "And I think that's it. Aside from finding our stars, that is."

"That shall be the fun part!" the camera toting mech chirped, pocketing the datapad. Subi nodded, smirk appearing on her face.

"Indeed. You hunt down VP, there's something I want to set up first." And smirk still on her face, she ran out, almost flattening Jetfire, who was quite glad that he had swerved on time. Karahrr came out in a much slower fashion -camera hidden-, looking at the mech in confusion. The shock of almost being run over wearing off somewhat, he blankly glanced in her direction.

"'Ello, Karahrr." She twitched, hoping to get a clear getaway but obviously failed.

"Hello…" Her tone of voice didn't help either, because it was badly trying to hold a cackle in from all the plans. Jetfire didn't miss a beat.

"What're you and Subi upta now?" If a mech wasn't restricted by reality, she would be a popsicle by now, standing stiffly and shiftily looking for possible exits.

"Why ever do you ask?"

"'Cause Subi usually doesn' come runnin' out of the theater like that unless she's got som'tin planned?" He supplied, off-put by the sudden hesitation and guardedness of the question, though admittedly innocent sounding if one wasn't used to the antics. She didn't cave, not yet, but it was clear she wanted to leave for something.

"Sure…I guess that's plausible." At last, the dots connected and he gave a semi-suspicious look.

"Could I take the guess that its som'tin like "Prime Horrors"?"

The questioning getting to her, she finally snapped, sprinting off with an, "I shall not tell!" Behind her, Jetfire gave an awkward look.

"I was jus' gonna tell ya if you were lookin fer VP he was in the library, but okay... Both amusement providin' oddballs," he shook his head. "Gotta love 'em..." with that, he continued on his way to the Autobot command center.

In the distance, the words rung loud and clear to her audio receptors, and the chase was on.

"Oh _Vector Pri-ime_..."


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, yeah, I posted this thing _way_ later than what remaining readers would prefer. But never fear, I actually put something out! Those comics didn't hold the editor from her ranting much though...

* * *

The chase _was_ indeed on; for both Subi and Karahrr. To prove this point, the cat mech and the suspicious mech were passed by a frantically running Soundwave, cackling fox hot on his heels. "Muahahahahaha!"

Blinking, Karahrr took a glance at the retreated dots that were predator and prey, muttering "Well, looks like we found what we're looking for," before running to the library in reawakened amusement. Arriving at the entrance, she went unnoticed by Vector Prime who was at the door in curiosity from hearing the chaos.

"What is all the commotion?" He asked himself. Looking around, nothing was to be seen to his ancient optics. "Odd…" The feline mech smirked and stood at some distance.

"Convenient." He turned to go back inside the library when Karahrr's voice was heard behind him. "_Hello_, Stalker." Her smirk became even bigger at his increasingly horrified expression.

"Not you…" A smile betrayed the comment that was uttered out of her mouth.

"Aww, you say that as though it's a bad thing."

His optics gave a flare as he snapped "And with good reason!" Then, turning with a huff, he stomped back into the library, all if any good mood gone. Subi skidded to a stop at the library steps just as he entered, right beside Karahrr.

"This'll be interesting to see later." Glee was evident in her voice, and if one could listen even closer, there was a hint of evil chortle as well.

Karahrr took a look at her, and then tauntingly said to no one in particular, "We can easily do a re-screening for profits in the theater."

"I think a sequel would be interesting." The cat mech shrugged in indifference.

"That too."

"'Specially with what I've planned…" Her face perked up, and Subi's voice started to once again regain its maniacal property. "Now where's the old tin can?" Karahrr's optics narrowed in slight annoyance.

"Stomping in the library, where else?"

Hearing this, he practically yelled inside said area, "Who are you calling a 'tin can'!" The two blinked, then regained their composure.

"Already suspicious, is he?" Subi asked, mirror of the same grin on the other's face.

"How about a little 'interview'?" Karahrr suggested in reply.

Prancing into the library, she told the catching up cat mech, "Just what I was thinking." Needless to say, she was ecstatic.

"I got some questions!" she announced, finally falling into step with Subi. Moments later, they were at the aware Vector Prime's side, ready to fire away at a moment's notice.

"Ohh Vector Priiime... We got a simple, easy question for you." At this deceivingly innocent request, an expression of utter cluelessness formed on his features.

"A… question?" he inquired, flabbergasted at the tone which was so free of impending doom.

"Yes." But, antics after a while are caught onto, so the standard issue shifty glance was given at her response. That little smirk reforming did little to backup the original idea of innocence as well.

Cursing his willingness to help others, he supplied, "Such as…?"

"Simple." The answer was hardly what even he expected. "Why are you pink?" He gave a blank look in response.

"…Pink?"

"Yes, _pink_." Karahrr blandly verified, annoyance flitting through her features. Subi handed over a bewildered gaze to the cat mech.

"He doesn't even know what pink _is_. Wow."

The cat, in turn, shrugged nonchalantly. "Figures." Vector Prime narrowed his optics in tried patience.

"I am not 'pink'." Subi shook her head slightly.

"Are too."

"What she said." Her companion chipped in, annoyance gone.

"Really?" he asked, still perplexed. The fox sighed and pointed to his armor.

"Pink. _Why_ Pink?" Realizations dawning on the ancient mech, igniting a small temper flare.

"That is not pink, that is magenta!"

Karahrr gave up on the niceties and yelled back, "That's still pink!" Subi was the calmer of the two for the moment.

"Magenta, pink, same thing. _Why_?"

Starting to get irritated, he questioned, "Why should it matter?" Whatever restraint Subi had there, snapped.

"Because _pink_ is not a color for a keeper of time!" Karahrr muttered her agreements to that statement as well. By this time, Vector Prime was irked.

"How would you know? Perhaps the timeframe is magenta colored?" At that, the tiniest of awkward silences was brought forth. Awkward silence done and gone, Subi resumed speaking.

"Weird timeframe."

"Pfft, your reasoning sucks." The black cat mech beside her couldn't hold back from commenting as well, though different in nature. Subi dived right back in.

"Plus if that were the case, why aren't you all pink, instead of mostly white?"

"Good question…"

He sighed at their comments and fruitlessly tried to clear things up. "Magenta, and I said 'perhaps'."

"Pink," substituted Subi, getting into the spirit once more.

"Magenta." He replaced, getting increasingly annoyed. Due to the circumstances and being who Subitayo was, she did the only thing that would get the message through to the old mech; shout.

"PINK!"

Getting tired of being left out of the verbal ping pong, Karahrr added, "The color of a ballerina." into the mix. This was the last straw for the pink mech.

Pulling out his sword, he shouted, "That's it!" This seemed to only make matters worse for him.

"Oohh, looky Karahrr, it isn't _PINK_."

"Indeed. Look, the ballerina's using a prop!" He forced himself to walk out towards the library door in self-restraint.

"I do _not_ have to put up with this…" he muttered, trying to ignore the taunting voices behind him. Their voices seemed impossible _not_ to hear though.

"Oooo, the _PINK_ man is running away." The fox gibed, eliciting a response from the mech beside her.

"Pinky!" he started twitching, still moving towards the exit.

"Magenta." The two -mostly Subi- continued.

"Pink bot!" Vector Prime couldn't take anymore.

Circuits frying in anger, he shouted once more, "Magenta!" before warping out. They both smirked.

"Well that was relatively effective." An amused Subi noted. Karahrr stated the obvious.

"I take it that someone had a temper problem…"

Face alight with mischief again, Subi added, "Unfortunately for him, I messed with the warp systems." The cat mech nodded in amusement.

"Nice." Subi smiled happily at the chaos just created and filmed. "This is sure to be a hit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm honestly sorry for taking so long, but right now I'm stuck with all this junk at school and the typical laziness, so I can't help it. Not to mention Karahrr Chronicles is behind as well due to this, so eh. But hopefully since this is longer than the previous ones, you will forgive me for the moment. Yes, there are fancharacters here, and I hope you can understand the scenario with them/tolerate them. Many thanks on both counts.

* * *

Amusement wearing off, Subi turned her attention back to Karahrr, idea lighting up in her mind. "Care to give our borderline stalker a visit?" The feline instantaneously agreed. 

"Of course!" At this exclamation, the Subi joyfully bounded down the library steps in her fox mode, hearing the following cat mutter a happy little chorus of "amusement" They sharply turn a corner towards a room, getting camera and ideas on the ready. With the speed they were going at, Subi nearly ran someone over _again_, this time in the walkway, them going the opposite direction. The two stopped in their tracks, knowing there would be some sort of possible conflict; Subi didn't have time for this.

"Sorry--" she cut herself off, seeing it was only Shiori. Her expression came back to its normal plotting look at this discovery. "Pardon us. Come if you'd like."

Shiori shrugged, saying, "It's okay. And sure, I'll come along." They all exchanged amused glances, then went into the room ahead of them.

"Ohhh Soundwave…" Subi called, grin plastered on her face, much like Karahrr in the presence of a ball. Recognizing the voice instantly, he turned.

"Slag, can't you leave me alone--" There was a slight pause. "What's this about a movie?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Karahrr asked almost convincingly, giving a devious smile at the thought. Subi had other ways.

"Keep out of my head, radio. I run a theater, of course I think about movies!" there was a barely noticeable shift of eyes, but he didn't seem to catch it, because he just gave a blank stare. Karahrr went along with this, seeing as she realized her plan was practically shot down.

"Wow, he isn't very smart, is he?"

Subi smirked. "Indeed not."

The feline mech shrugged. "His problem; not mine."

Realizing that the femmebot was being awfully quiet, the fox asked gleefully, "Care to comment, Shiori?" Finally noticing her presence thanks to this, he gave a perturbed look.

"You've dragged Optimus' _sister_ into this?" A glare of sorts settled on his features. "If he finds out, he'll tear you lot apart."

The three didn't seem to care at this, and Subi replied jovially, "No he won't. Not when he sees what we provide in return for it." Shiori chuckled lightly, and Karahrr nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed, Subi." Done saying her part, the cat turned her head curiously at Soundwave to see his reaction.

"Well keep me out of it--" Another pause from the mech, this time on the verge of anger. "What do you mean "program alteration"?"

"Exactly what it means." Subi chirped in answer to Soundwave, making sure to put some underlying promises of torture if any protest at the idea.

"Bothersome little thing, aren't you?" the feline taunted just after the other comment, suddenly feeling out of place, but not from the tall mech's glare.

"I am _not_ little." Karahrr twitched in irritation.

"I don't _care_ about minor details!" the cat demon snapped.

"Who cares?" Subi said hauntingly at the same time, then muttered, "We're going to get our amusement one way or another…" At this, and the fox's little bout of twitching, Soundwave bolted. Karahrr glared at where he just was a few moments ago.

"Figures."

"Good luck." Shiori muttered, watching an enraged Subitayo pursue him.

"Get back here for _death_ you static-ridden cassette player!" said cassette player, either at this statement or sheer luck, tripped on a passing-by Autobot on the way out of the door. Subi took to this advantage, shifting her head to the conspirators and witnesses. "Have fun observing VP's internet problems; he's messing around in the Autobot Command center..."

"Ah, the internet deal." Shiori had to giggle at the prospect, unable to resist from doing so from all the torture that'd _clearly_ been planned out by the other two femmes.

Soundwave finally unlodged himself and ran off once more. "Soundwave get your aft back here for an aft kicking!" Subi raged. Within moments, both were out of sight, and only Shiori and Karahrr were left -excluding an offline mech from the collision.

"Come on, Shiori, this shall be amusing." The words finally sinking in, they begin moving in the direction of the command center. When they arrived, the last thing they'd thought they'd see, was in front of them: he was having trouble typing in an internet address. Taken aback by this, Karahrr asked, "Hey tin can, need some help?" before smirking at his expression of self-pity and pain.

"Can you not leave an old mech such as me alone?" She pretended to think that over.

"Depends, but in your case…" she savored his outraged expression for a moment "Not my problem." Getting a box out of nowhere (or seemingly his subspace pocket), he tossed it at her, only to see her dodge and end up right by his side, much to his annoyance. It was even harder to figure out how to work the browser with _someone_ looking nearby! Taking a step forward, Shiori joined in furthering his suffering.

"How's the internet 'figuring' going?" He twitched at the femmebot's question, shiftily glancing.

"Fine." Karahrr noticed his hesitation at answering.

"You know, I can easily show you how to do this…" He glared at the cat, hearing the teasing undertone.

"No thank you." About to snap back, he interrupts her. "I have had enough embarrassment from the likes of you previously to last a lifetime." The anguish was clear in his voice, which made Karahrr happier all the more.

"Why thank you." She said with a flourish. Shiori, still at the task at hand, tilted her optics towards the ceiling and shook her head slightly in a gesture equivalent to a human rolling their eyes.

"So how long has it taken you to figure this out again? I don't know...can we Karahrr?" Annoyed slightly at the old mech, Karahrr just gave a slight glare.

"Help the old rust resistant tin can?" In confirmation or agony, Vector Prime sighed and abruptly banged his head on the keyboard with a moan. To this, Shiori regarded him silently; Karahrr just kept looking at the screen right next to him, unnerving him all the more. Suddenly, a popup from a website, despite the lack of site at all, came up, giving an idea to the plotting cat demon. "Oh Vector Prime…"

Probably mad by now with her mere presence, he muttered, 'Primus, spare my poor, unsanctioned spark.', before turning and practically growling, "What?" She pointed to the intrusive vacation offering to Vegas window.

"You what that window that just popped up does?" he looked at it, utterly clueless.

"No…" She grinned sharply.

"Then why don't you find out?" Going closer to screen, he examined it for a moment.

"No, I do not want what it wants to give us." He replied, closing it and trying to make this 'google' function. She sighed, now acting the role of the typical worrier.

"Just as long as you don't give us anything like bugs in the system." The old mech gave her a confused look.

"'Bugs'? What is a 'bug'?" Karahrr's face faltered, giving a dull glare.

"You can find out for yourself later." But with this prospect, she was again sadistically bright. Vector Prime ignored the comment, finally figuring out how to search for something. Unbeknownst to them, a mentally cackling Subi sneaked in, unseen and hidden on the other side of the console. With a fanged grin, she messed around with a wired datapad and panel in front of her. A pause hanging in the air, he blinkingly looked at the blank error page.

"…nothing." Karahrr, with her curious nature, glanced at the screen.

"What were you looking for?" he went back, retyping and properly getting the page working.

"I'm looking for possible star system coordinates." She blinked, expecting something more interesting.

"Ah." The screen flickered, getting past the ancient can's attention, but not Karahrr. Subi smiled evilly from her position, watching them closely. "Erm, Vector Prime…" another confused glance was in her direction.

"Eh?" The fox quickly typed in something and then put it down near the edge of the console, exiting.

"Whatever may happen, I'm blaming you." She answered, looking at the screen apprehensively. He looks at her, even more confused than before.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" A light tune drifted through, eventually getting stronger, but at the moment still a whisper's volume.

_"Down at an English fair,_

_one evening I was there;_

_when I heard a showman shouting, underneath the flair..."_

He didn't seem to notice at all, and yet the tune was already enticing Karahrr to hit the mech for being so clueless, and to dance along to it. "You idiot! Are you _deaf_?" That same, aggravating confusion emanated towards her direction. Giving up on him, she half-shouted, "I love this one!", making him even more confused, which was near impossible at that point.

"Now what are you going on about?" he inquired, turning back to the screen in some semblance of normality. It took him some effort and attention span, but in the corner of it he saw a small, seemingly random-placed box that wasn't on the screen prior. "What in Primus' name is _that_?" A ticking noise emanating in around the same volume was the only warning. Then, whatever it was had hacked into the base's audio systems, and music was blaring through the city.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,_

_there they are standing in a row,_

_big ones, small ones, some as big as your head,_

_give 'em a twist a flick of the wrist,_

_that's what the showman said..."_

Vector Prime collapsed at the many decibels of song pounding at him, twitching. "Audio. Systems. _Frying_."

Karahrr just nodded along to it, then after a moment's realization, muttered, "Albeit a little addicting." His groaning got her back to what she was there for: taunting and amusement. "Whatever is the problem, Vector Prime?" Subi's cackling could be heard on the other side of the doorway.

"MUAHAHAHAHAH!" Not unlike his last experience with the two, he jumped to his feet in a flash of sanity, running out of the room to attempt to escape the circuit-frying song. When all was lacking of a certain pink mech, everyone's faces were all grins. "Now that was highly amusing in itself." She came back in from sitting at the wall, going and unplugging the datapad, stopping all music. The other presence on the floor dampened the victory for them, however. "I think Shiori's audios fried from the song too…" They both gave here a blank look.

"Well that's not a good thing." The fox just shrugged at Karahrr's response.

"It happens; not like we can do anything about it. She'll catch up sooner or later." Finding the scene very boring now that all the chaos was gone, she speedily made her way out of the room, the cat-mech not far behind, uttering a reassured, "indeed" at the fact. And down the street they went, scouting out possible extra victims for variety. But the main individuals wouldn't have to be looked far for…


	4. Chapter 4

'Tis a bit short, but at least I got it going. If anything, things will get _much_ longer, especially when it comes to the grand finale. Suggested to review, or in the least enjoy it; if neither, then I suppose your loss.

* * *

There Vector Prime was, catching up to his own ancient sanity in the park. He didn't even have a chance. "Hello, PINK mech." He yelped at the unforeseen encounter and jumped to his feet, shaking the ground with impressive force in the process. Karahrr, already questionable in whatever remained of _her_ sanity, followed suit.

"Indeed; hello pinky!" His expression spoke even more volumes of mental agony and regret at their appearance. The fox took advantage of his silence.

"What, are canines doing a cats' job of catching tongues, PINK boy?" Subi jibed again, smirking even more at his discomfort and the cat mech's enthusiasm. He once again gave a shifty glance, moreso in irritation than anything else.

"No…" To make matters worse for him, Karahrr was getting a _high_ off of this chaos to form.

"So you claim", came out as a speedy chirp, and she dodged another box thrown by the mech. "You have bad aim, you know that?" Subitayo couldn't help but notice how _odd_ it was to throw a mere box at someone.

"You know, that looks semi-odd as a greeting, VP." another thought came to her at this. "Are those filled with chocolate or something?" he glared at the comment, for some reason enraged at it.

"What kind of suggestion is that?.!" Karahrr smirked, intent on being fluent in sarcasm.

"A suggestion." Subitayo, on the other hand, was pretty wondering herself about that question.

"No idea." A disturbed look crossed her face and she mentally noted to give deathly torture to Soundwave afterward. However, she recovered from the split second mental lapse, and came back to speed in a slightly despairing tone. "If it hasn't got chocolate, then where is my box?" Vector Prime's glare intensified, and he nearly twitched.

"You do not want a box." He irritatingly stated, causing the cat mech to space out even more between the two in confusion. Subi just smirked.

"Sure I do." At last, thoroughly ticked off at the exchange, he threw a golden sphere at her, his bad aim making it shoot over her head.

Purely on instinct, she dived after it, joyfully shouting, "Ball!", then stopped as realization kicked in as to what he did, ball in grasp. Facial features twisted to rage, and the ancient mech knew that he did something wrong without even trying. Karahrr, on the other hand, was too busy reminiscing about something similar.

"I remember when I kicked Topspin around; the guy deserved it though." She was ignored, and the fox kept her flaring optics on the protector of space and time.

"For an ancient tin can, you're pretty smart occasionally." And that was all she said, before barreling at him, missing when he warped away just in time. She gave a shifty glance and twitched, murderous intent leaking into the atmosphere. The cat mech looked on, not knowing what to do as she was pretty much having to stick with the theater manager anyway.

"Okaaay then…" whatever else she tried saying, Subi interrupted.

"Ohhhh the both of them are going to regret that..." What began as a simple twitch turned into a temporary habit, and the cogs of her chaotic mind started turning at a faster pace. A few seconds later, it was decided with an evil grin. "Mass embarrassment!" Karahrr, previously disturbed, was now gleeful in expression at the possibilities. Subi noticed, mood back to its happy chaotic hum, and offered, "Care to help set up?"

"I'd love to." Karahrr replied, now donning an insanely happy smile. That decided, the fox, mirrored expression on her face, dashed back to the theater, Karahrr in tow. When they arrived once again at the entrance, both paused for a moment, giving time for Subitayo to speak.

"I love the secondary purposes of my 'palace'." She said jovially, waiting for the cat to catch up.

She did moments later, asking, "Amusement is coming?", like an eager child, laced with chaos. Finally in the same place, Subi rushed into the pitch-dark theater, still being followed.

"Indeed," Karahrr's face lit up again, "after we set it up." This didn't hinder the cat mech's mood in the least bit.

"Setting it up shall be amusing too."

"It'll be easier to set up this way…" Now fully immersed in the abyss, several 'droids' of sorts, only knee height at the most, approached with sudden activation on the will of the now human Subitayo, still smiling sinisterly. Upon an unheard command, they lined up, ready to do as told. "It's a two-er, boys; onstage, romantic-ish, get it ready, 'kay?" Watching their retreating forms as they prepared, she muttered contentedly, "I love my creations."

Karahrr, to her credit mostly oblivious except for the task at hand, inquired with naturally obtained curiosity, "Does this happen to involve the main stars?" The reply, either by how obvious the answer was, or sheer lack of caring, was simple and taunting.

"That's my secret." The cat mech pouted, ignored as usual. "But there's something I need you to get before we even start it." Karahrr looked at her even more curiously. "And yes, you're recording it from up there; a perfect view." Following the slightly clawed finger in the direction above, there was the projector room. Eager to set up, and most likely forgetting the other comment that Subi had said, she looked for the quickest way up with her optics.

"Shall I get it set up now?" The other appeared to have rolled her eyes at the blind enthusiasm.

"First I need you to go to the Iacon Gardens and get a PINK rose for one of our...'friends'..." That finally through the cat mech's thick metal skull, she grinned.

"Ah, gotcha."

"_Then_ you can set up." The reminder fell on deaf audio sensors as she scampered off, leaving Subi to turn to the blue-gray robot/droid to give further instructions.


End file.
